


Worry

by Loves_one_marshmallow



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loves_one_marshmallow/pseuds/Loves_one_marshmallow
Summary: Johnny forgot how tired he was, and worries Daniel just a little
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I dont have a whole lot to say here

Johnny Lawrence never let anyone see him hurt. Not his mom, or his step dad, or his sensei. Especially not his sensei, but that was years ago. Johnny was an adult. He knew how to control his emotions.. didn't he? He thought he should- but that still didn't help him explain why he was in the dojos bathroom, with the heels of his hands in his eyes. 

What was wrong with him today? Why did he feel this way.. everytime he closed his eyes, all he saw were flashes of his worst moments. Shoving Daniel LaRusso down the hill- the illegal hit to his knee, and yet the person who’s torment he'd caused, was the only one who could bring him solace. 

Daniel's smile. That's what brought him out of his guilt ridden haze long enough to splash water on his face. It didn't hide how swollen his eyes were, but it would prevent his students from asking what had happened to him. Especially Miguel, it was like the boy could read Johnny's mind, and that wasn't something he needed. 

Maybe he could just.. go see Daniel after class? He could keep it together that long.. right? Right. He nodded to himself in the mirror. Kreese wasn't there, and Johnny had no problem being a little softer on the kids, it'd make him feel better. Stepping out into the glare of the sun, he cursed himself for buying a building with such a large window front. 

His students were chatting away- loudly too. He'd been able to hear it in the bathroom. His heart weighed down with more guilt at the idea of stopping them- but they were paying him for karate lessons, so he had to deliver. 

"Quiet!" A word he'd uttered many times in the same situation, but this time it wasn't something he wanted. "Line up." And he was listened to without hesitation, "Mr. Diaz, warm them up." And Miguel stepped forward-

Johnny trusted the boy enough that he was able to zone out. 

He hadn't realized how tired he was until he didn't have anything to do- standing still was the first moment of calm he'd had in days. 'It won't hurt if I just close my eyes for just a minute' he thought, eyes falling closed. 

.

.

.

When Johnny Lawrence came to he was surrounded by several worried faces. One of whom being Daniel LaRusso, the very person he'd been thinking of earlier. Johnny looked up at those brown eyes in confusion, how had he ended up on the ground? And when had Daniel gotten there. 

"Hey princess-" he mumbled affectionately, causing Daniel to breathe out a sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

"Don't scare me like that goldilocks, I wasn't sure you were gonna pull through," Daniel's tone was teasing, but there was still quiet worry in his eyes. "You've got to start taking care of yourself, especially when I'm not around to do it." 

The blond man really had worried Daniel, he'd been in the middle of a meeting with his top sales associates, but when he'd received that call from Miguel, he'd dropped everything. Johnny had always been his number one concern, even though Daniel would never admit it.

Johnny nodded, he hadn't meant to worry anyone, but Daniel was right. He hadn't taken care of himself. Pushing up onto his elbows, he pecked the other man's forehead, "as long as you're around to worry about me, I think I can handle taking care of myself-" 


End file.
